4082 FTW
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: AoKise; — Italy to Austria to Germany to UK to France. It took 4,082 kilometers and years of relationship to reach the perfect ending. AoKise Week #4: Road trip


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Word count**: 5,569 words

**Summary**: Italy to Austria to Germany to UK to France. It took 4,082 kilometers and years of relationship to reach the perfect ending.

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. BL. AU.

**Note**: Entry for AoKise Week day four with the prompt: Road trip

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © ララー [Pixiv ID: 1686602]. Author does not receive any material benefits at all in making and publishing this fanfiction. This fanfiction is made merely for personal enjoyment.

.

.

.

**4082 FTW**

* * *

"Let's go to Europe!" The one and only Aomine Daiki said excitedly on a peaceful and quiet morning.

His boyfriend, Kise Ryouta, almost choked on his tea. "What? What did you say?" he asked in disbelief.

Aomine smiled widely and repeated, "Let's go to Europe."

"Wow, okay, slow down, Aomine-_cchi_. What has gotten into you? Did you watch some sort of bizarre show on TV again?" Kise asked again.

"No, I didn't. I just … want to. I mean, it's been a long time since our last trip together. I really miss your company, you know," he said, clearly trying to persuade his boyfriend.

Kise sighed. "But why Europe?"

"Well, I figure you must've missed Europe in some way. I even planned a Europe tour. Actually, I've booked a flight to Rome. From Italy, we'll go to France. But we must go through Austria, Germany, and UK first. It's our long-awaited road trip together!" Aomine said again, a little bit too enthusiastic.

"What!? You've booked a flight? Are you out of your mind, Aomine-_cchi_? I haven't even agreed to your plan!" Kise exclaimed. He ruffled his hair in frustration.

Aomine got up and hugged Kise from behind. The blond really liked this kind of treatment. It gave him comfort, he once said. This time, it worked too. Kise calmed down, and Aomine continued persuading him.

"Come on, it'll only be less than a week. We'll get to Paris before New Year. I'm sure you're going to enjoy it," the navy-haired man said.

Kise sighed in defeat. "Okay, then. When are we going?"

Aomine's facial expression brightened. "Tomorrow," he answered innocently.

"What? Tomorrow? Why didn't you tell me earlier, Aomine-_cchi_?" Kise asked, exasperated once again.

Aomine gave a light kiss on Kise's nape before whispering on the blond's ear, "We're going to enjoy this together, I promise."

Kise sighed again. He nodded lightly. Aomine's smile widened before he kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips. He was so excited already. His plan was going well. Let's just hope everything would go well too on the road.

* * *

"Aaah, Rome is truly beautiful!" Kise sighed in awe seeing the beautiful buildings of Rome. He was standing in front of the famous Colosseum, admiring the amazing view before him.

Aomine slung his arm on Kise's shoulder and pulled the blond closer to his chest. The navy-haired man put off his dark sunglasses. There were many tourists like him. It was holiday season, so the street was quite packed with people. Aomine took Kise to buy some food and drinks for the trip while waiting for their car to arrive.

"Excuse me, Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta?" asked a stranger with nice suit. Aomine figured out it must be their car courier.

Aomine gave the man his deserved tips before escorting Kise to their car. Actually, it was the blond's car, but Aomine liked to think it was his too. He really loved the car. Who didn't? It was Bugatti Veyron, a car that used to hold the record as the fastest car in the world. Even now, it was still prestigious. And to know that Kise got it for free! Well, not exactly; he was the brand ambassador for Bugatti, and they gave them this car as a bonus.

The couple agreed to go on this crazy road trip just by the two of them. They decided to drive alternately. For now, Aomine was the one driving. He opened the door for Kise like a gentleman. The blond giggled a little before pulling his boyfriend for a quick kiss.

"Don't make me horny if you don't want to miss New Year in Paris," Aomine whispered. Kise giggled again and winked playfully.

"Of course I won't. I don't want this car to be dirty," Kise replied. Aomine laughed and kissed his boyfriend lightly on his nose before closing the door and going in to the car himself.

Aomine turned on the engine and started driving. Kise put off his sunglasses and leaned back to the comfortable leather seat. The air conditioner was blowing really cool air. Everything was perfect. It got better when Aomine played the model's favorite songs.

"Oh God, you really know me best, Aomine-_cchi_," Kise whispered in pleasure. He was enjoying this so much. Maybe this road trip wasn't a bad idea after all.

Aomine laughed. "Don't moan like that. You're really distracting," he said.

Hearing this, Kise couldn't help but laugh along. His boyfriend's silly remarks would surely make this trip alive. Kise leaned on Aomine's shoulder and closed his eyes. Aomine stroked Kise's hair with one of his hand before smiling softly. The blond looked really beautiful and peaceful. How Aomine loved him.

"We should try driving this thing like crazy once we get to UK. The road was pretty good. We could try spurring this car to its limit," Aomine suggested with a naughty smirk.

"That's crazy," Kise said. Aomine's smirk faltered, but then Kise grinned. "I love it!"

"Anyway, why do you want to use my Bugatti? You know I love this baby so much," Kise asked. He gave a gentle stroke to the dashboard. He wasn't wrong to love this supercar. It was artistic in almost every aspect. No wonder it cost lots and lots of bucks.

"I love this baby too. We rarely take her out, so I figure she must be happy to travel Europe. Besides, I wanna arrive as fast as we can," Aomine answered.

Kise just nodded. He leaned back to his seat again and put on his sunglasses. "I'm gonna take a rest. Let me know if you want to change position," the blond said. It wasn't long after until Aomine heard a soft snoring sound from his boyfriend. The tanned man couldn't stop a chuckle hearing that cute sound from the blond.

He was driving safe and sound before speeding up on a quiet highway. The ride was pretty smooth, so Kise's sleep wasn't bothered. He was awake when Aomine woke him up once they arrived at the city of Verona.

"Hey, baby. We're at Verona. You surely don't want to miss the view," Aomine whispered. Kise blinked several times, still half-asleep. After a while, the blond finally regained full consciousness. He smiled softly and kissed Aomine's cheek to thank him.

Kise looked at the outside view from his car's window. The classic Italian street was giving Kise a sense of nostalgic feeling. It had been quite some times since his last visit to Italy. Even then, it was for Milan Couture High Fashion runaway, so he didn't really have the time to go on a trip. So this was a special moment, especially by having his boyfriend by his side.

"Anyway, why are you waking me up here? We're going to visit something?" asked Kise. Aomine could tell by the blond's facial expression, he was dying to know if his suspicion was true. And it was, of course.

Aomine grinned. "Yep, we're going to the famous Juliet's house. You've always wanted to go there, right?" he said.

At that moment, nothing could describe how happy Kise was. He literally squealed and hugged Aomine ever so tightly. The dark-haired man chuckled seeing his boyfriend in so much joyful.

"Okay then. Juliet's house, here we go!"

They arrived shortly. As expected, many people went there. The house itself looked old-fashioned, but still beautiful and artistic. Kise really wanted to go to Juliet's chamber. The blond went to the balcony, imagining what Juliet felt when Romeo suddenly emerged from a branch of one of the tree on his garden.

Aomine circled his hands around Kise's hips. Kise turned his face so Aomine could kiss him. The kiss was gentle and full of love. It was such a remarkable moment, to be kissed by the love of your life on one of the most romantic place.

"I love you," Kise whispered out of the blue.

Aomine smiled and replied softly, "I love you too."

They stayed in that position for quite a while, just staring at the scene from that balcony. After that, Aomine's phone buzzed. He went out to receive the call. He was out for two or three minutes before he came back to Kise's side. They walked out of Juliet's chamber hand-in-hand.

"Do you know that legend says, if you touch Juliet's breasts—the statue I mean—your relationship will be blessed?" Kise asked.

Aomine laughed. "What a strange legend."

"I thought you'll be happy to hear that. You can touch breasts for free, you know," Kise said again.

"I don't need to do that," Aomine whispered. "Touching your boobs already means our relationship is blessed."

Kise slapped his boyfriend's shoulder lightly. He couldn't help giggling hearing that dirty remark. They passed the Juliet statue, which was pretty crowded by visitors.

The couple continued their road trip. This time, Kise drove the car. Aomine could finally relax and enjoy the trip for the next couple of hours. The problem was Kise had never been a really good driver. This was caused by his tendency to speed up while driving.

"Kise, god fucking dammit, you're too fast!" Aomine yelled as they drove past a quiet road at a hundred and fifty kilometers per hour.

Kise laughed happily like a child in a candy store. "But this is fun, Aomine-_cchi_! And police isn't going to arrest us either!" he yelled back.

When they finally arrived at Austria, Aomine was entirely sure to never let Kise drive again. They decided to take a rest and eat a local restaurant. Afterwards, Aomine snatched the car key from his crazy boyfriend and drove to Hotel Imperial where he already booked a room for one night. Located at the heart of Vienna, the capital of Austria, the hotel offered traditional luxury mixed with modern comfort—or at least that was what the advertisement said.

"Aomine-_cchi_, you still remember English, right?" Kise asked when they could finally see the hotel.

"Of course, why?" Aomine asked back.

Kise grinned. "Nothing, just checking of your brain already improves now~"

Aomine protested, but Kise only giggled as an answer. Their journey today finally ended. It was already afternoon by the time they got to the hotel. After a quick business on the reception table, Aomine and Kise could finally enjoy the luxury of a fine rest.

"Wow, I must admit, this hotel is pretty amazing. I feel like in an Austrian palace or something," Kise said. He stared at the interior of their room in awe.

"Yeah, no wonder it's so expensive," Aomine grumbled seeing his pay cheque.

Kise sneaked out from behind and gave Aomine a loving hug. "Hey, it's okay, right? You said it yourself. This is our long-awaited road trip together. Let's just enjoy the moment," the smaller male whispered seductively.

Aomine smiled and kissed Kise on the lips. It was gentle at first, but then it got hotter and more passionate. Aomine brought his boyfriend to their bed, and as expected, they really made use of the night as a good make out session.

* * *

Kise woke up early, just in time to enjoy the beautiful morning view of Austria. Kise had never really gotten to this country before. He wasn't disappointed. The fresh air and amazing scenery of the city light dimmed for another day just made Kise feel refreshed again.

"Hey, sunshine," Aomine said softly in his ear. Kise gasped in surprise, making his boyfriend grin in response. "You're up pretty early."

"The view's extremely gorgeous. I don't want to miss it," Kise answered.

"Oh yea? But my view is more beautiful, though."

"What?"

"You."

"Pfft—lame~"

When the sun finally rose, the couple decided to take a bath. Aomine suggested that they bathe together, with Kise finally agreeing after his boyfriend promised to not tease him or something in the bathtub.

After a fresh bath, Aomine and Kise went downstairs to have breakfast. Austrian cuisine was not exactly they both fond of, but it was quite delicious. The two was going to head up to their room after finishing their meal, but a staff stopped them.

"Excuse me, Sir, but would you do us a favor?" the young man asked politely.

Kise offered a smile and said, "Of course, we'd like to. What can we do for you?"

"Actually, we plan to have a photo shoot for our hotel's advertisement. Unfortunately, our models can't make it. Do you mind to be our models?" the staff asked again.

"We'll do it," Aomine answered in no time. Kise looked surprised and was about to protest, but the tanned man whispered, "Come on, this trip is for fun, remember?"

"Well … okay then, if you say so." Kise finally agreed.

The set was all done. Coincidentally, the suits the hotel's models were going to wear were the same size as Aomine and Kise's. The first photo shoot was on the main hallway. Kise had to wear a beautiful white wedding dress while being carried bridal style by Aomine in a black tuxedo. The theme was, obviously, wedding.

Despite the weird outfit, Kise looked incredibly natural in the photos. He looked happy and so lovely. Maybe it was because the blond actually desired a wedding of him and his dearest partner—or maybe just because he was a talented model. Aomine was quite awkward in the first photos because he didn't know exactly what to do. After a while, though, he could bring natural joyful expression to his face.

The second shoot was on the hotel's garden. This time, Aomine was wearing another black tuxedo, while Kise was wearing a white suit with yellow tie. They had to pose holding marriage flower bouquet. Occasionally, Aomine was told to give Kise light kisses to show his affection. As embarrassed as he was, he still thought it was enjoyable.

Next shoot was done on the bedroom. Both men were wearing luxurious night wears. The theme was comfort in home. Aomine and Kise had to pose a little intimate here.

The last one was at the hotel's pool. Kise was wearing another dress, but this time was a casual one. It was a pastel green sleeveless dress. Aomine was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt which was bent to the elbow, and black jeans. Kise had to dip his lower body into the water with Aomine holding his hand, and both of them were laughing. On the last photos, Aomine was asked to place a beautiful flower on Kise's head.

"That's it! Thanks a lot!" said the photographer as the photo shoot finally ended.

The manager of the hotel showed up and thanked them himself. "Thank you very much for your help," he said. "As gratitude, we offer that your stay here will be free of any charges."

Kise looked incredibly happy by this kind offer. "Oh, yes, thank you very much for your troubles. We are just trying to help," he replied with a wide smile.

The manager then excused himself. Aomine and Kise headed to their room and packed their things.

"Do we have to leave now, Aomine-_cchi_? They're offering free stay!" Kise whined.

"Come on, don't be like that. Our destination is Paris. I'm sure there will be something nice there, maybe even nicer than staying here for free," Aomine persuaded his boyfriend.

Kise was still a little bit reluctant to leave, but he nodded and followed Aomine walking out of their room. Aomine checked out and they were back in their supercar.

"Next stop is Germany, isn't it?" Kise asked as he checked the map from his smartphone. Aomine hmm-ed as a response and turned on the car. In no time, the couple was already out on the street.

The streets of Austria were so fresh in the morning. Kise didn't the roof of his car to enjoy how the wind was blowing his hair. Aomine used his sunglasses and smiled a bit. Sometimes he glanced over his boyfriend, just admiring how gorgeous he was.

Aomine and Kise arrived on Germany by noon. They then stopped to fill the car's gasoline and have a lunch. They tried a local burger there. It wasn't as delicious as Majiba, but it was okay. Once they were stuffed, they hit the road again.

Kise was driving this time. Aomine let him because they were going in a small road, not in a highway, so the blond wasn't speeding—he couldn't. It disappointed him a little, but he got excited again when he saw a kind of flower parade in the road in front of them.

"Aw, Aomine-_cchi_, look! That bouquet looks really good, doesn't it? That's something I'd want in my wedding," Kise squealed excitedly, pointing at a bouquet on display.

A nice-looking woman noticed Kise's words and smiled at him. "Do you like this, young man?" she asked in Japanese. Kise was quite surprised.

"Oh, you can speak Japanese! That's somehow relieving. And um, yeah, I like your bouquet. The flowers are combined so nicely," Kise commented as he smiled brightly.

The woman also smiled. She then asked, "If you like it, do you want to look at my collections? I have a flower shop nearby. In fact, I'm the one who's holding this parade."

"Really? I can go?" Kise asked excitedly. The blond then turned to see Aomine. "Can we go, Aomine-_cchi_? Pretty please~?"

Aomine smiled softly and nodded. "Of course we can, idiot. Come on, park this car and we can go," he said, ruffling Kise's hair in process.

Kise looked so happy. He parked his Bugatti on an empty spot near the nice lady's shop. Then he and Aomine exited the car and followed the woman to her shop.

Once they went inside, Kise let out a sound of awe. There were various many flowers with various species and colors. It was arranged so nicely. Kise was so enthusiastic just by looking at them.

"This is our newest floral decoration for a wedding celebration. Do you like it?" the lady asked.

Kise's eyes brightened seeing the lovely decoration. "I really love it! I would totally love that in my wedding! Though I would like to add a little more yellow, like sunflower, to accompany the whites."

"Is that so? That is a good idea, actually," replied the kind woman with a gentle smile.

Aomine and Kise spent some times in that flower shop before agreeing that they should get going. The woman gave Kise a nice air freshener that smelled like flowers. Kise set it on his car and thanked the lovely lady before driving off.

"Um, Aomine-_cchi_, where are we going to rest tonight?" Kise asked in the middle of their trip. He could see sunset now, and he was pretty much dying for sleep.

Aomine scratched his head. "Yeah, about that. We're not going to rest tonight. We're driving to UK, and then we stay in a hotel there," the navy-haired said.

Kise was not entirely shocked by this. Indeed the essence of road trip was the night driving, exhaustion, and craziness within. But still he wasn't too fond of Aomine's idea. "Oh, okay then. But I don't think I can continue all night long. Maybe we take turns?"

"That's what I'm going to suggest." Aomine smiled. He was glad his boyfriend wasn't mad. "Oh, and if you're too tired, I can drive 'til morning."

Kise chuckled. "Oh, how silly you are, Aomine-_cchi_. Of course I won't let you do such thing. We go have dinner, you drive, and I sleep. Then you gotta wake me up at … one a.m., because I'm driving again."

"Oi, you don't have to do it. I can stay up pretty long, you know," Aomine denied with concern.

"No, it's fine, Aomine-_cchi_. Now, where do you want to eat dinner?" Kise asked.

After figuring that it was impossible to debate with the blond now, Aomine just agreed to the suggestion. He pointed a fancy restaurant nearby. They had dinner before jumping on the Bugatti Veyron once again and drove off past the road of Germany.

It started raining after nine p.m., which wasn't very nice. The air was getting cold. Aomine turned on the car's heater. The silence was killing him so he switched on the audio too. He drank a black coffee he had bought earlier to resist sleepiness. He didn't even realize it was already one in the morning until Kise's alarm.

The blond was always easy to wake up. He was woken up and trying to collect his souls for a while before up entirely. He took a sip of coffee from Aomine's cup (they occasionally share something so it was pretty usual) before taking Aomine's position as a driver.

As Aomine had suspected, Kise was driving like mad. The street was pretty much empty, so the model could release his inner driver. Aomine was quite petrified, but then exhaustion took a toll on him. The navy-haired man fell asleep. Kise found this an agreement to go faster. He even reached two hundreds kilometers per hour on straight lane.

Thanks to the blond's lunatic driving, they arrived at UK really early in the morning. By the time Aomine woke up, which was actually not counted as morning, they were already driving down on London's street.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head~" Kise teased in a singsong tone. Aomine grunted, looking around confusedly.

"Where are we?" Aomine asked with a hoarse voice.

Kise giggled before answering, "London, baby."

"Oh, then we must go somewhere. Have you eaten breakfast? We should go get breakfast first, and then I'll drive," Aomine suggested before yawning.

"Okay then, whatever you say," Kise said, still giggling cutely.

After having breakfast on a local café, Aomine drove to a jewelry shop. Kise obviously didn't understand why they had to go there.

"Satsuki said she wanted to open a jewelry store. She said to take pictures of the jewelry here, because her friend recommended her," Aomine said.

Kise thought it was kind of a strange reason, but he said yes anyway. The beautiful man was indeed fond of jewelry—or shiny things in general.

Luckily, it was allowed to take pictures inside the said store. Kise was looking at the jewelry before his eyes settled on a particular couple rings. It was made of platinum, and a heart-shaped diamond on it. There were pretty little jewels in various colors around the diamond. There were sapphire, emerald, ruby, amber, and others.

"Do any of my collections interest you, Sir?" Suddenly a man asked. Kise flinched a bit; making the man offered an apologetic smile.

"Oh, yes. This is so pretty. These are wedding rings, right? I really love this couple," Kise answered, pointing the said rings.

"Yes, these are our special wedding rings. A good choice; these was the newest style. It will surely look good on you," the man praised. Kise blushed a little.

Aomine then asked Kise to go. They thanked the owner of the store before going out.

"Hey, Kise. What date is it today?" Aomine suddenly asked.

Kise looked at his watch. "December thirty first; why?"

"Oh shit!" Aomine cursed. "I miscalculated the time. We gotta move fast. We have to arrive to Paris right before midnight if we don't want anything bad happen."

Kise frowned. "I think you're hiding something. What is it? What's going to happen if we don't make it in time?" the blond asked.

"Don't even say it, Kise. I'll just, we're going now. We'll stop at a cheap motel or something to take a bath tonight, and then we go to Paris!"

Aomine's plan seemed great that time, but then they got stuck on traffic. The traffic jam on England could be hideous. They had been stuck for an hour and half, and only moving like less than a mile.

Then the couple decided to take a risky way. They got out of the highway and drove through England's street. Aomine really sped up, trying to get to Paris in no time. His life and pride was depending on this.

Aomine and Kise then stopped at a cheap motel near a gas station. They took a quick bathe and filled up the Bugatti's tank. The streets were a lot quieter. They got out of UK in two hours. But even then, it was already nine p.m.

Aomine let his inner driver went mad like Kise. He drove past France in such unbelievable speed. By the time, Kise kept staring at the clock. Aomine's anxiousness infected the blond too, apparently.

It was forty minutes before New Year when the Eiffel Tower could finally be seen. The kind of relieve Aomine felt that time was indescribable. People were already gathering on the famous tower to celebrate New Year.

Aomine parked his car in a hurry. He must run to the Eiffel Tower because cars weren't allowed to get near it. The tanned man just grabbed Kise's hand and ran as fast as he could. He ignored everything else, even the blond's protests.

"Wait, what is this?"

It was Kise's first reaction seeing a celebration on Eiffel Tower's yard. There was an altar and flower decorations. It was all like in a wedding.

"Akashi! I win!" Aomine yelled. Akashi Seijuurou, Aomine and Kise's sadistic friend-slash-captain, smiled at him.

"Okay, Daiki, you win this time. You better get ready; the show is going to start soon," Akashi replied calmly. Aomine just grinned and waved his hand at the red-haired man. Akashi saw it and was reminded to his bet with the latter. Aomine, drunkenly, said that he could travel Europe in less than a week. Akashi then made a bet out of it, with the prize of a wedding. If Akashi won, Aomine would have to pay all the money he spent on this road trip and receive a god-knows-what punishment from Akashi. If Aomine won, Akashi would pay all of them and hold a wedding for Aomine and Kise. All payment, including the dress, the photo shoot the couple got in Vienna, the flower arrangements they chose in Germany, and the rings Kise picked in London.

Akashi lost, and this time, he was happy he did.

Kise was so confused. Someone was suddenly holding his hands and put a suit on him. In all these chaos, he couldn't think straight. And when everything began to click, someone suddenly got hold of his hand.

"Wait … _Tou-san_? What are you doing here!?" Kise asked, obviously surprised. _What the hell was his father doing in Paris?_

"Hey, you still don't get it? Look at the altar, Ryouta," Kise's dad said.

Aomine was waiting nervously in a black tuxedo. Kise saw his clothes again, which had changed into a beautiful white suit. Music suddenly started and people went quiet. Real quiet. It was as if all the people gathering on the Eiffel Tower was going to watch the wedding.

Kise walked down the aisle, hands holding a bouquet of flowers. He looked really happy. He didn't know how Aomine did this, but he was happy about it. The blond didn't care about anything else; he was going to marry the love of his life! Everything else came second.

When Kise's father gave his son's hand to Aomine, guests clapped their hand. A priest was standing for them to exchange vow. A sweet Canon D was played by a mini orchestra besides a beautiful, gigantic wedding cake, with Aomine and Kise's action figure on top.

The priest smiled before signaling to Aomine and Kise that the wedding was going to start. The couple nodded. The kind priest cleared his throat.

"My name is Kirigiri Yoshiki, and I have the privilege of performing this ceremony today. On behalf of Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta, welcome and thank you for being here. By your presence, you celebrate with them the love they have discovered in each other and you support their decision to commit themselves to one another for the rest of their lives," said the priest, Kirigiri, for words of welcome.

"The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved, loved for ourselves. If there is anything better than being loved, it is loving. Tonight, we are here to celebrate love. We come together to witness and proclaim the joining together of these two persons in marriage.

"God does not make a love that is wrong. This is the union of two individuals in heart, body, mind, and spirit. Therefore, marriage is not to be entered into lightly, but reverently, honestly, and deliberately. It is into this union that Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta come now to be joined. And due to that, if someone disagrees of this marriage, shut up now and mind you own life."

The audience laughed at Kirigiri's joke. This certainly eased down Aomine and Kise's anxiousness. After the words of welcome, came the expression of intent.

"I now have a question for each of you. Aomine Daiki, you have chosen Kise Ryouta to be your life partner. Will you love and respect him? Will you be honest to him always and will you stand by him through whatever may come?"

"I will," Aomine said.

"Kise Ryouta, you have chosen Aomine Daiki to be your life partner. Will you love and respect him? Will you be honest to him always and will you stand by him through whatever may come?"

"I will," Kise smiled and answered softly.

"And do you both promise to make the necessary adjustments in your personal lives in order that you may live in a harmonious relationship together?"

Aomine and Kise replied together, "We do."

"Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta, now we have came to your vows. May I remind you that saying your vows are one thing but nothing is more challenging than living them day-by-day. What you promise today must be renewed tomorrow and each day that stretches out before you. Will you now please turn and face each other and hold hands, looking at each other," Kirigiri said.

"Aomine Daiki, please repeat after me. In the presence of God and our family and friends…."

Aomine took a deep breath. "In the presence of God and our family and friends…," he said.

"I, Aomine Daiki, choose you, Kise Ryouta…."

"I, Aomine Daiki, choose you, Kise Ryouta…."

"To be my life partner…."

"To be my life partner…."

"To have and to hold from this day forward…."

"To have and to hold from this day forward…."

"For better and for worse…."

"For better and for worse…."

"For richer and for poorer…."

"For richer and for poorer…."

"In sickness and in health…."

"In sickness and in health…."

"In joy and in sorrow…."

"In joy and in sorrow…."

"To love and to cherish…."

"To love and to cherish…."

"And to be faithful to you alone…."

"And to be faithful to you alone…."

"This is my solemn vow."

"This is my solemn vow."

Kirigiri turned at Kise now. "Now, Kise Ryouta, please repeat after me. In the presence of God and our family and friends…."

"In the presence of God and our family and friends…."

"I, Kise Ryouta, choose you, Aomine Daiki…."

"I, Kise Ryouta, choose you, Aomine Daiki…."

"To be my life partner…."

"To be my life partner…."

"To have and to hold from this day forward…."

"To have and to hold from this day forward…."

"For better and for worse…."

"For better and for worse…."

"For richer and for poorer…."

"For richer and for poorer…."

"In sickness and in health…."

"In sickness and in health…."

"In joy and in sorrow…."

"In joy and in sorrow…."

"To love and to cherish…."

"To love and to cherish…."

"And to be faithful to you alone…."

"And to be faithful to you alone…."

"This is my solemn vow."

"This is my solemn vow."

Kirigiri smiled. "Now, may I have the rings, please," he said. The ring bearers came with a small red box. Aomine opened the box and stared at Kise, smiling widely.

"Kise Ryouta, I give you this ring, that you may wear it, as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge you my love, and respect, my laughter and my tears. With all that I am, I honour you," Aomine said. He placed the beautiful ring on Kise's ring finger.

Kise blushed a little. He smiled softly and took another ring from the box. "Aomine, I give you this ring, that you may wear it, as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge you my love, and respect, my laughter and my tears. With all that I am, I honour you," he said, placing the ring on Aomine's finger.

"Now, with the power given to me, I hereby declare you are husband and husband. You may now seal your fate with a kiss," Kirigiri ended.

"Three, two, one!"

_Kiss!_

Aomine and Kise kissed in the same time as the New Year fireworks starting to blow up in the sky. It was beautiful and heartwarming. Kise was tearing up after the kiss. Aomine laughed and wiped the tears off his husband's face, before giving him another kiss.

Aomine and Kise's journey was certainly longer than the 4,082 kilometers they spent on their road trip, but let's just say it was 4,082 kilometers for the win. It was a journey of a lifetime; a journey to eternal happiness.

* * *

**[Day 4: Road trip]**

**—The End.**

_#7: A path they have gone through together, with a wish to seek eternal happiness._

* * *

**A/N**:

So, hello! Well, I don't know that this will be very long. Anyhow, this is the seventh part aka the last part (well, from now on, the parts are random; for the sake of plot). Seriously, this week is starting to kill me. But I'm happy though, because AoKise Week means more fangirling materials haha.

And btw, this fic is inspired by Top Gear. Especially the episode when Jeremy, James and Hammond made a road trip across UK. Well, I love road trip. And because this is in the future, let's just say Bugatti Veyron is not _that_ expensive so the company decided to give it away to our beautiful model~ Besides Kise is a supermodel _and_ Hollywood actor (I didn't mention it, but he is!) so his service is pricey, 'kay!

'Kay, I'll stop here. Feedbacks are lovely. Favs and revies are always greatly appreciated~ See you in the next prompt!

**060914 2222 —Shana Nakazawa**


End file.
